dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Champa
|team = 6th Universe Team |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Hakaishin |previous occupation = |partner = Vados |previous partner = |trained = |instructor =Vados |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = 6th Universe |manga debut = Chapter 2 (Super) |anime debut = DBS018 |movie debut =''Dragon Ball Super: Broly'' |ova debut= |game debut=''Dragon Ball Heroes'' |family = * Beerus |techniques = * Air Dance Technique *Barrier * Continuous Kikōha from the Fingertips * Champa Ball * Kikōha * Kikōha from the Fingertips * Roar of the Hakaishin * Threat of the Hakaishin * Tracking Kikōha * Tracking Scattering Kikōha *''Vacuum Adaptation'' |tools = }} was the Hakaishin of the 6th Universe, who was the twin-brother of Beerus, Hakaishin of the 7th Universe, whom alongside Fuwa maintains the balance of his respective universe. Background At some point, Beerus and Champa used to have a sparring contest whenever they met. During one of their birthdays, Beerus ate a cake topping first that angered Champa. This caused them to fight, destroying several planets in the process. Eventually Champa got so angry he didn't care if the universe was destroyed to which Beerus responded by using his full power without a care as well. This resulted in Whis and Vados knocking out their respective Hakaishin. Whis then suggested if they love food so much, they should have a food contest next time instead. Appearance Champa was a heavy-set, anthropomorphic feline with tall, pointed ears, violet-colored skin and golden-colored eyes. His right ear was adorned with a gold piercing and he wears golden armbands around both of his upper arms. He also wears a striped black and red neck-piece. Champa was comparable in height to Beerus. Personality Champa appeared to be a rather sly individual, preferring to do things behind the back of Beerus, his brother. Deliberately waiting until Beerus was in combat with Son Gokū to make his move, Champa showed a crafty side to himself. Additionally, the manga showed Champa be slightly unintelligent, easily believing that the Elder Kaiōshin and Kibito Kaiōshin had not been listening in on his conversation with Vados. Much like Beerus, Champa was easily impressed by delicious foods, and loves to eat a good meal. They also have a competition every time they meet to see which universe has better food. Also, Champa appears to be quite lazy as he asked Vados to destroy a planet for him, to which Vados notes that he should destroy a planet himself every now and then. Furthermore, much like his brother, Beerus, Champa showed a lack of sportsmanship, only tolerating it when it benefits him, and is not above underhanded techniques to win competitions. However, he does have a fear and reverence for those above his station, as he addresses the Zen'ō with the honorific "-sama".Dragon Ball Super episode 40 Abilities Like Beerus, Champa's powers were literally godly: he could survive in the vacuum of space, move at billions of times the speed of light, and even destroy planets with simple kicks and punches.Dragon Ball Super chapter 6 However, when asked which one was stronger, Champa, or his twin brother, Beerus, Vados' subtly implied that Champa himself was weaker, due to his physique. When Champa challenged Beerus to a showdown, Beerus himself was amused at the idea that Champa wanted to fight him, showing full confidence in his own abilities over those of Champa.Dragon Ball Super chapter 5 After failing to tag Beerus in a long chase, Champa attempted to destroy the universe by saying he doesn't care what happens to it anymore, implying Champa can destroy the Universe just like his brother. Dragon Ball Super chapter 6, page 9 Dragon Ball Super Revival of "F" Arc Champa and Vados arrive at a planet. Champa orders Vados to destroy the planet; an annoyed Vados says that he should destroy a planet himself every now and then. With a simple tap of her staff, Vados destroys the planet. However, Champa notes the destroyed planet was not their destination, to which Vados says that it wasn't the right place from the beginning, much to Champa's chagrin who is annoyed that Vados didn't tell him sooner but Vados defends herself saying that he would not have listened to her. Champa orders Vados to go to the next planet. Champa and Vados begin traveling to their next destination.Dragon Ball Super episode 18 While traveling, Champa and Vados run into Beerus and Whis. Beerus asks Champa why he is in the 7th Universe since the Hakaishin of the 6th Universe has no business in his universe; Champa replies that he is merely visiting and expresses surprise that Beerus is awake. Not believing Champa, Beerus asks the 6th Universe Hakaishin if he is trying to steal food from the 7th Universe, but Champa expresses that he has no interest in the 7th Universe's food and claims that the food from the 6th Universe is superior. The 6th Universe Hakaishin states that he is merely checking things out. However, Beerus knows Champa is lying and becomes suspicious. Whis informs Beerus that they have a place to be at while Vados informs Champa that they must go. Beerus and Champa decide to settle things next time. Champa and Vados leave; while traveling, Champa asks Vados how many do they have, to which Vados replies that they have five. Champa hopes that Beerus doesn't realize what he is up to until he has them all and snickers.Dragon Ball Super episode 25 Hakaishin Champa Arc "Future" Trunks Arc Universe Survival Arc Having been gathering the Super Dragon Balls to make a wish, Champa handed the three he had collected to the Grand Priest, as the complete set were to be given to the winner of the upcoming Tournament of Power. Champa later attends the Zen Exhibition Match alongside Vados and Fuwa, where the three watch the 7th and 9th Universe contestants fight each other.Dragon Ball Super episode 78 Dragon Ball Super (manga) God and God Arc (manga) In the manga, the Hakaishin Champa states that Beerus is now awake, which Vados argees to and note that he's battling with someone on North Kaiō's planet. They decide to stay unnoticed by him and make their move.Dragon Ball Super chapter 2, page 10 Later, Champa asks his attendant whether Beerus noticed them, but Vados says no and states that Beerus and Whis are heading somewhere else, which Champa wickedly smiles.Dragon Ball Super chapter 2, page 15 It's later revealed that they're looking for the huge "Wish Orbs". However, Kibito Kaiōshin and Elder Kaiōshin discovers them by using the Elder Kaiōshin's Crystal Ball and so they immediately teleport to Kaiōshin's location. After both Kaiōshin deny hearing anything about their plan, he and Vados seem unconvinced but leave anyway.Dragon Ball Super chapter 3, pages 12-14 As they keep on looking for the "Wish Orbs", Champa and Vados encounter Guarana and his soldiers from the remnant forces of Freeza, who are completely obliterated by his ''ki'' attack. However, Vados warns the Hakaishin that if he keeps doing this actions Beerus would catch them and so they return to their home. Champa states that he will have a surprise for Beerus in the next time they meet.Dragon Ball Super chapter 4, pages 18-19 Hakaishin Champa Arc (manga) Sometime after the resurrection and defeat of Freeza, Champa and his attendant pay a visit to planet Beerus. Vados introduces Champa to Gokū and Vegeta as the Hakaishin of the Six Universe and Beerus's twin brother. When Gokū asks who is the strongest Hakaishin between them, Vados refuses to directly respond, only stating that looking at their physiques will provide the answer, much to Champa's annoyance. After Champa, Vados, Beerus and Whis reunite, they start their usual food showdown where each one of them taste a food that the other brought from their respective universe. After both he and Vados finishes tasting a cup of ramen, Beerus provides and inquires about the food's origin, Champa curiously askes Vados if Earth can be found in their universe and after finding it, Vados tells him that unfortunate because of an idiotic war all Humans were driven to extinction, shocking him. After hearing it, Champa challenges his brother Beerus in a showdown, where both deities choose five warriors from their respective universe to fight the other and if Champa's team is named the victor, they will exchange their Earths. In Other Media Video Games Champa is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia * Champa's name is a pun on "|シャンパン|shanpan}}, a grape-produced sparkling wine of French origin. * Champa was designed by Akira Toriyama. * According to the Dragon Ball Super rival 'danger scale', Champa places nine stars out of twelve.“Dragon Ball Super” Rivals Super Biographies!!! References Category:Deities Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Super Category:Hakaishin Category:Former Villains Category:Siblings